disneyheroesfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Hércules (personagem)
Hércules é o principal protagonista do filme de 1997 de mesmo nome e de sua série de televisão. Ele foi dublado por Tate Donovan, e por Roger Bart ao cantar. Aparições ''Hércules'' : Veja a página principal: Hércules (filme). thumb|left|200px|Hércules como um bebê.Hércules nasceu no Monte Olimpo com todos os poderes de um deus, assim como seus pais, Zeus e Hera. Neste filme, Hera foi reformulada como uma mãe amorosa, em vez de uma madrasta maldosa como nos contos mitológicos. Na comemoração de seu nascimento, durante a qual os deuses do Olimpo apresentam ao deus infantil uma infinidade de presentes. Zeus cria o cavalo alado Pegasus como um presente. Parece ser uma ocasião alegre, apesar de um deus não estar feliz com a nova chegada: o tio malvada de Hércules, Hades, senhor do submundo. Hades tentou dar o seu presente, um chupeta cravada em forma de caveira para Hércules, tentando colocá-lo na boca do bebê. Hércules, no entanto, conseguiu apertar a mão de Hades, a fim de largar a chupeta antes de quase entrar em sua boca. Hades quer assumir o controle do Monte Olimpo e do mundo, e ele vê que, se Hércules escolher por seguir os passos de seu pai, seus planos serão arruinados. Sabendo que como um deus, Hércules é imortal, Hades envia seus dois lacaios, Pânico e Agónia, para seqüestrar Hércules e transformá-lo em mortal, por meio de uma poção mágica. Embora eles tenham sucesso na primeira parte do plano, levando Hércules para a Terra, eles são interrompidos por dois camponeses humanos (Amphytryon e Alcmena) antes de Hércules termina de tomar e a última gota cai desperdiçada no chão. Pânico e Agónia, no entanto, atacá-lo sob a forma de cobras, e descobrem que, como ele não bebeu a última gota, ele manteve sua força divina e eles são derrotados. Amphytryon e Alcmena adotam a criança, considerando ele como um presente dos deuses. Demasiado tarde, Zeus e os outros deuses descobrem o sequestro. Como Hércules é agora mortal, no entanto, eles não são capazes de levá-lo de volta ao Olimpo. thumb|230px|Hércules com Amphytryon no mercado.Hercules cresce em um adolescente forte, mas desajeitado. Ele quer desesperadamente se encaixar, mas como ele não pode controlar a sua força divina, ele só acaba causando estragos e afasta aqueles que o rodeiam. Em uma ocasião, ele acidentalmente destroi a cidade do mercado local durante um jogo de disco. Seus pais adotivos decidem que chegou a hora de dizer a verdade, mostrando-lhe um medalhão que tem o símbolo dos deuses (raio de Zeus). Hércules sai para encontrar seu lugar no mundo, e vai para o Templo de Zeus para orientação. No templo, o próprio Zeus aparece (incorporando sua própria estátua), e revela a origem do Hércules. Ele explica que a única forma de Hércules poder se reunir com seus pais no Monte Olimpo é provar a si mesmo que é um "verdadeiro herói". Pegasus também se junta a Hércules como um companheiro constante. Ele vai ver Filoctetes (um sátiro), um instrutor de heróis, que inicialmente diz que não vai treinar Hércules, tendo sido decepcionado muitas vezes por perdedores que não puderam vencer distâncias, mas muda de idéia depois que Zeus joga um relâmpago nele. thumb|240px|Hércules em seu treinamento.Quando Hércules atingi a idade adulta, ele sai com Filoctetes para se tornar um herói em Tebas. Em seu caminho ele encontra Mégara, que está sendo perseguida pelo Nessus. Hércules então intervém, derrotando Nessus (depois de um par de erros desastrosos) e resgata Mégara (que achou que ela nem sequer precisa de sua ajuda, em primeiro lugar.) Fil e Pegasus não gostam dela. Mégara relaciona os eventos a Hades, por que ele descobre que Hércules ainda está vivo e assim envia uma variedade de monstros para matar Hércules, o primeiro dos quais é a Hidra de Lerna. Mas Hercules despacha a Hidra e, durante a canção "De Zero a Herói", é mostrado para despachar todos os outros monstros de Hades. Por esta altura, Hércules tornou-se o brinde da Grécia: famoso, rico, e talvez um pouco arrogante. Ele acredita ser um verdadeiro herói, e é perturbado quando Zeus lhe diz que ele ainda não chegou lá ainda, sem saber o que mais ele pode fazer. Mégara (em missão de Hades) convence ele a sair escondido, e ir a um encontro. A data é encerrada por Fil, que fica irritado com Hércules por fugir do treinamento. Fil é derrubado por Pegasus, e acorda a tempo de descobrir do envolvimento de Meg com Hades. Ele conta para Hércules, que não acredita. Hades, em seguida, descobre que Hércules ama Mégara e usa esse conhecimento para tentar tirar o jovem herói fora de cena enquanto ele tenta ultrapassar o Olimpo. thumb|232px|Hércules conhece Meg.Hércules, em êxtase a partir da data, se recusa a acreditar sobre o aviso de Fil sobre Meg, até atingindo-o em um flash de raiva, o que levou Fil a deixar de ser seu treinador. Depois disso, Hades confronta Herc, oferecendo a segurança de Meg se o herói desistir de sua força por 24 horas (tempo suficiente para Hades para conquistar o Olimpo.) Hercules está relutante em ver ninguém ferido, mas Hades promete que nenhum dano vai fazer a Meg. Hérciles concorda, e Hades aproveita a oportunidade para humilhá-lo, revelando o papel de Meg em seu esquema. Decretando o seu plano, Hades envia um ciclope para destruir Hércules para ele não ficar no caminho mais tarde. Hércules foi tão desanimado ao saber que Meg estava trabalhando para Hades, que ele nem sequer tenta derrotar o Ciclope. Meg se apressa para buscar Fil, que convence Hércules para não desistir. Usando sua inteligência, ele é capaz de derrotar o Ciclope e enviá-lo arremessado de um penhasco. A queda do monstro causa um pilar para cair em cima de Hércules e Megara empurra-o para fora do caminho, tendo o impacto do pilar. Este, por sua vez, provoca Hércules para recuperar sua força, porque parte do acordo de Hades agora está quebrado. Megara, no entanto, está gravemente ferida e Hércules a deixa sob os cuidados de Fil enquanto ele corre para impedir a invasão do Olimpo de Hades. Depois de frustrar a invasão, Hades grita para ele que ele tem a alma de Meg como seu "prêmio de consolação", e Hércules corre de volta para o lado de Meg, apenas para descobrir que ela havia morrido momentos antes que ele chegasse lá. thumb|264px|Hércules decide ficar com seus amigos.No entanto, ele, em seguida, viaja para o submundo para resgatar o espírito de Mégara. Hades diz que Meg está morta e pertence ao submundo agora, e Hércules faz um acordo de que ele vai trocar sua alma por Meg. Hades concorda com isso - se Hercules pode tirá-la. Para isso, ele deve mergulhar no rio da morte, aonde estão todas as almas. Hércules, no entanto, entra na piscina para resgatar a alma de Megara. Ele não morre, no entanto, como seu ato altruísta cumpre o requisito para ser um verdadeiro herói e, assim, Hércules recupera sua divindade. Ele, então, derrota Hades jogando ele no rio, e retorna a alma de Mégara com seu corpo. Ele é convidado por Zeus a viver na Olimpo, que originalmente era de fato o seu desejo, mas ele decide viver sua vida na Terra como um mortal com Mégara. ''Hércules: The Series'' : Veja a página principal: Hércules (série de TV). thumb|267px|Hércules na série de TV.A série animada Hércules é definida no intervalo entre os anos de adolescência e sua primeira viagem para Tebas como um adulto, enquanto ele ainda está em formação na ilha de Fil. A série também revela que, na instrução de Zeus, Hércules frequenta uma escola chamada Academia de Prometheus. Lá, ele faz amizade com Ícaro e Cassandra e ganha uma rivalidade com Adonis. É também revelado que, depois de se formar no colegial e depois do filme, ele e Meg se casam. Em um episódio especial de crossover, Hércules encontrou e lutou contra Aladdin. Quando Hades e Jafar se uniram, eles seqüestraran Ícaro e culpou o seqüestro em Aladdin. Eles, então, raptaram o macaco de Aladdin, Abu, e culparam Hércules. Depois de uma batalha, os heróis descobrem que eles foram enganados e viajam para o submundo. Aladdin e Hércules trabalham juntos para eliminar Jafar, mais uma vez, forçando Hades simplesmente a desistir. ''O Point do Mickey'' : Veja a página principal: Disney's House of Mouse. Ele também apareceu na série de televisão O Point do Mickey. No episódio Salute to Sports, Hércules estava competindo nos Jogos Olímpicos com o Pato Donald. Ele é visto em Everybody Loves Mickey quando Meg complementa Mickey em seu desenho heróico. Em Donald Wants to Fly, Hércules e Fil foram vistos assistindo o desempenho dublê do tapete. Hércules também pode ser visto durante a música de abertura com Fil e Mégara. Vídeo games ''Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) rightHércules é um dos personagens principais de destaque na série ''Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Hércules está treinando como um jovem para se tornar um herói ao lado de Zack, na esperança de restaurar a sua divindade e voltar ao Monte Olimpo, provando-se um verdadeiro herói. Depois de ver a luta de Terra, ele deseja tornar-se como Terra. Ele conhece Ventus e depois, Ven e Zack lutam e derrotam o Unversed, Hércules sugere a Ven que ele deveria treinar com Fil para se tornar um herói. Durante a partida final com Zack, o ataque do Unversed da cidade e Ven foge para derrotá-los. Hércules instantaneamente dá-se a luta para ajudar Ventus. Ele também atende Aqua, aparecendo depois que Zack tentou ir com Aqua. Ele diz que "o rosto de Aqua está todo vermelho", e também recebe conselhos de Aqua para nem sempre contar com a sua força, e ela também diz que ela acredita que ele vai se tornar um verdadeiro herói um dia. Nos créditos finais, Hércules é visto treinando com Fil e Zack assistindo antes que algo o leva embora. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Hércules não é visto em Olympus Coliseum, até que ele salva Sora, Donald, Pateta e Cloud Strife de Cerberus. Sora, Donald e Pateta correm de volta para a batalha de Cerberus então Hércules pode escapar com uma nuvem inconsciente. Após a derrota do Cerberus, Hércules está impressionado com o trio, mas incentiva-los a continuar a treinar quando Fil lhes nomeia como "Heróis Junior". Quando eles saem, Hercules revela a Fil que ele já havia lutado contra Cerberus. Hércules depois batalha contra Sora. Quando Sora ganha e ganha a Copa do Hércules, assim como a capacidade de acessar o Yellow Trinity Mark, ele comenta que a força de seu coração vem de seus amigos, e Hércules apoia-lo na mesma. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' História de Hércules para K''ingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' é basicamente o mesmo para que Kingdom Hearts. Você encontrá-lo onde Fil está prestes a cancelar os jogos, porque ninguém mais tem passado seu curso preliminar. Sora convence-los a manter os jogos porque Sora quer lutar contra Hércules. Hércules e Cloud concordam mostra-se para adicionar outro candidato aos jogos. Durante os jogos, Cloud quer eliminar Hércules para que ele possa ter suas memórias perdidas restauradas. Ao final do curso, Cloud e Hércules estão lutando até a morte e Hades intervém, determinados a ele mesmo matar Hércules, como Cloud não poderia acabar com ele. Sora então defende Hércules de Hades. Depois de Hades ser espancado, Hércules gostaria de lutar contra Sora, mas não está na sua forma de luta superior e Sora promete uma briga quando ele estiver melhor. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Hércules faz uma pequena aparição em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Ele estava à procura de possíveis novos heróis para o Coliseu e disse ter enviado alguém para começar a treinar com Fil. Fil confundiu Roxas como essa pessoa e começou a treiná-lo. Hércules é mostrado no treinamento em um par de cenas e outra onde ele anda com Roxas para falar com Fil. Fil então diz a Hércules quão bem Roxas está fazendo e Hércules diz que a sua pessoa que ele encontrou não poderia mesmo estar aqui, uma vez que o levará algum tempo para chegar ao Coliseu. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Hércules passa a maior parte de seus dias lutando contra monstros. Ele fica um pouco cansado, mas esconde sua exaustão para Mégara e seus amigos. Quando Mégara é capturada por Hades, Sora e os outros se oferecem para encontrá-la para que ele possa lidar com a Hidra. Depois que ele "mata" o monstro, ele corre para o submundo para se juntar aos outros para salvar Meg. Mais tarde, ele se sente deprimido pela destruição do coliseu nas mãos da Hidra. Após a segunda visita de Sora para o Coliseu destruído, Hércules ainda está deprimido. Hades força Hercules para participar dos torneios da Underdrome e usa Mégara como ameaça. Antes das finais, Sora e os outros encontram seu amigo Auron, que estava em uma lavagem cerebral no momento. A fim de comprar-lhes tempo, Hércules se oferece para lutar contra Auron- até a morte. Sora, Donald e Pateta param a luta, ajudando Auron a recuperar a sua vontade, assim como Hércules está preso sob a sua arma e prestes a ficar sem resistência. Irritado com o resultado, Hades lança Mégara no rio da morte e Hércules vai atrás dela e assim recupera sua força, lembrando-se que a força de um verdadeiro herói vem de seu coração. Como Hercules reviveu, o grupo derrota Hades, e testemunha a criação de uma nova constelação em forma de Sora, Donald e Pateta, fazendo deles um trio verdadeiro de heróis finalmente. Nos créditos do game show é visto que Hércules reconstruiu com sucesso o Coliseu, com a ajuda de seus amigos. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Em coded, Hércules faz sua primeira aparição como um dos membros do grupo de Sora. Ele junta-se com Sora para ajudá-lo a encontrar Hades, bem como destruir os Heartless e blocos no caminho. Como em Kingdom Hearts, ele foi visto lutando contra Cloud, que, ironicamente, também se junta a Sora como um membro do grupo. Hércules luta contra Cerberus junto com Sora e Cloud. Depois de derrotar Cerberus, ele luta contra Hades novamente. Parques da Disney thumb|Hércules posando para foto em um dos parques da Disney.Hércules aparece nos parques da Disney diariamente para cumprimentos. Hércules pode ser encontrado em Disneyland Paris em algumas ocasiões. Hércules também pode ser encontrada em Tokyo Disneyland em torno do Mediterranean Harbor. Hércules tem um spell card conhecido como "Hercules' Tower Topple" na atração Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. ''Fantasmic! Hércules aparece na versão do Walt Disney World de ''Fantasmic! fazendo uma participação especial durante a bolha flutuante ao lado de outros personagens do seu filme. Ele aparece ocasionalmente no Steamboat Willie no final do programa. ''Disney Cruise Line'' Ele também tem seu próprio programa de estágio na Disney Cruise Line. Ele é mais provável de ser visto no show ao vivo The Golden Mickeys. No navio Disney Fantasy, Hércules e as Musas atendem a três formandos do ensino médio. As Musas realizam De Zero a Herói, enquanto Hércules batalha com alguns dos Titãs durante o show. Galeria : Veja a página principal: Hércules/Galeria. Trivia *Apesar de ser o filho do rei e da rainha dos deuses, o próprio Hércules não é considerado um príncipe nem é destaque na linha Disney Príncipes. *Hércules é o personagem masculino mais bem feito da Disney, junto com Li Shang. *Hércules é o único herói da Disney a ter derrotado um número de diferentes animais e monstros. *Como um bebê, Hércules é o primeiro herói da Disney a ser dada uma chupeta. *Em um episódio da série, um mensageiro fala o nome de Hércules errado, dizendo Heracles. Hércules é o equivalente romano do nome grego Heracles. *Ele é o único no filme que é chamado pelo seu nome romano. *A mãe de Hércules no mito não é Hera, mas a Alcmena chamado mortal. *Na mitologia, Hércules é enlouquecido pelo ciúme de outro enteado de Hera, e mata a própria esposa e os filhos. *Hércules é o único herói masculino da Disney a ter uma personalidade ingênua e inocente. *Ele é provavelmente o mais jovem de todos do sexo masculino heróis da Disney, como ele é de 18, durante a maior parte do filme, e a maioria dos outros heróis da Disney estão em seus vinte e poucos anos. Isto é, com exceção de Simba, que seja dada 3-7 ambos os filmes. *No filme, quando posando para uma pintura cerâmica, Hercules é visto usando a cabeça e a pele de um leão semelhante a de Scar. *Hércules é o primeiro herói da Disney a ter irmãos, o segundo é o príncipe Naveen, que tem um irmão mais novo. Os outros heróis da Disney são todos presumivelmente filhos únicos. *Se a mitologia é levada em consideração, Hércules e Ariel estão relacionados: o pai de Hércules é Zeus, Poseidon é irmão de Zeus, um dos muitos filhos de Poseidon é Tritão, e claro, Ariel é a sétima filha de Tritão. Isso significa que Hércules é primo de Ariel. No entanto, se isso fosse verdade a expectativa de vida de Ariel seria posta em causa, como a Pequena Sereia tem lugar em 1800 e Hércules ocorre bem mais de 3000 anos no passado. (Embora isto significaria que Rei Tritão é um Deus, e, claro, Deus é imortal.) Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Hércules Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens dos parques Disney Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens de comédia Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens ao vivo Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Príncipes Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens do Disney on Ice Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Personagens gregos Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Crianças Categoria:Personagens casados Categoria:Disney Heroes oficiais